You Promise
by PCJanto
Summary: Jack promised Ianto they would be together always, but something's happened that changed that.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Summery: Jack promised Ianto they would be together always, but something's happened that changed that.

A/N:This story has been edit and Beta by the awesome"J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck''

Title-You Promise

T

Ianto stormed out of the autopsy bay heading to the cog wheel door, he had to get out of the hub; he was angry no furious! This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Tosh attempted to follow him but was stop by Owen.

"Let him go, Tosh." Owen says, pulling her into a tight embrace as tears streamed down her face. When Gwen joined them Owen embraced and comforted her also.

"Ssshh," Owen whispered soothingly, "give him some time alone, we just have to be there when he needs us."

Ianto looked up to see he was standing in a park, and not just any park. He didn't remember how he got there, but looking around a smile graced his face through his tears. Walking toward a park bench he sat down, memories flooding his mind, this was their place.

It was here he'd first encountered the handsome Captain Jack Harkness fighting a weevil, their first picnic had been under that tree Jack had surprised him with sandwiches from his favorite deli and they had made love here under the stars. Afterward, they lay wrapped in each other's arms in a blanket pointing out the different constellations. This is where they came after weevil hunting, adrenaline high they shagged each other senseless in the SUV releasing all the pent up energy of the chase.

As Ianto was overwhelmed by his emotions he cried uncontrollably with his head pressed against his trembling hands. He was completely unaware of the elderly lady who has seated beside him until she placed a soothing hand on his back.

"Excuse me dear, I don't mean to pry but are you alright? Do you need me to call someone?" The lady asked with great concern.

Ianto looked up into the eyes of a kind looking, refined elderly lady who smiled while passing him a tissue, which he gratefully accepted.

"No I'll be fine, but thank you for your concern", Ianto replied, voice barely above a whisper.

"Young man, I know I'm a stranger but I've learned in my many years of living that keeping things bottled up causes more harm than good."

Looking into her eyes, there was something there that compelled Ianto to reveal everything that was tearing his heart apart. But this was Torchwood, the unexplained mysteries, aliens, things science fiction movies were made of, not every day natural events. Still her eyes were comforting and serene.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way; I'm supposed to grow old with him, I'm not supposed to leave him unless it can't be prevented, not him leaving me. How can I watch him slip away? Not this way, oh God not this way " Ianto said with venom. "Don't I deserve to be happy?"

The stranger looked at Ianto with sadness etched across her aged face, "from what I understand you're about to lose someone very dear to you and you're angry. Do you blame him for leaving you?"

Ianto looked shocked "No it isn't his fault".

His mind flashed back to the teams' most recent encounter with an unknown alien that had attacked a couple out for an evening stroll. Before killing the alien, its spray an unknown liquid substance, had hit Jack directly in the face. The team could never have imagined the devastating effect it would have on their immortal leader, so no, it wasn't Jack's fault.

Hearing the lady's voice, Ianto was brought back to the present,

"Then tell me young man, why are you here, why aren't you with him?" The lady asked, clearly confused. "In life things happen that we can't explain but we must cherish every precious moment of each day as our last. Go to him, let him know and feel the love that you both share for each other, special memories last forever."

Ianto thank her before running as fast as his legs would carry him back to the hub. By the time he arrived Tosh, Gwen and Owen were in the autopsy bay surrounding their Captain with red, tear filled eyes.

Seeing Ianto they all move back as Jack tried to smile while he struggled to breath. He was aging rapidly and Owen had not been able to find an antidote. Ianto had called Martha who had been working relentlessly trying to locate the Doctor, but so far they had nothing.

Taking the seat next to Jack's bed, Ianto leaned over and kissed his feverish, aging lips softly but passionately, conveying all his love into the familiar gesture.

When Ianto pulled back he watched as a single tear rolled from the corner of Jack's eye,

"You know I've always loved you," Jack said, struggling to talk.

Ianto smiled "I know, and I you. Jack, please save your energy."

"No Ianto, please I have to say this. You have made me so happy; meeting you in the park that night changed my entire life. I love you so much; you've made my life complete, and I want you to promise me you will be happy. Don't spend your life grieving me, be happy my gorgeous Welshman. Ianto, please promise me."

Ianto sat crying softly, "Jack please, don't talk like that".

"Yan please, please, I need to know you will be happy. You will miss me, but let me go and be happy, promise me."

Ianto spoke between sobs, "I will".

Jack closed his eyes, and whispered with his last breath "Always".

Ianto let out a earth shattering cry before falling on top of him, sobbing.

"Jack, please don't leave me, you promised me Jack! Jack! Jack! Please "

Owen, Gwen, and Tosh rushed to the autopsy bay at his scream, pulling their distraught teammate away from Jack's body as it began to disintegrate into dust and float away with the circulated air.

As Owen injected Ianto with a sedative he continued to struggle, screaming Jack's name and pleading for him not to leave, repeating over and over; "you promised".

While strong arms tried to comfort Ianto, he continued to struggle, screaming out for his lover. There was only one thing left to do, as lips came crushing down on Ianto's smothering him with a passionate kiss until he calmed down and opened his eyes.

Jack pulled a stunned Ianto close to him and kissed him fully but tenderly, rubbing a soothing hand over his back while whispering words of endearment, Ianto realized it had only been a dream.

Please Review.


End file.
